mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Piranha Plant
The Piranha Plant is a basic plant that lives in pipes. Piranha Plants just sprout up out of pipes for a few seconds and then recedes. Piranha plants can't be stomped, but they can be hit by fireballs, hammers, the Starman, and more. The Piranha Plants can be defeated by the hammers when they are in the pipe. Piranha Plants are a basic enemy, so they don't mean much harm. History Piranha Plants first appeared in the classic 1985 NES game Super Mario Bros. They come out of pipes and harm Mario or Luigi try to jump on them. They can be defeated with fireballs, kicking a Koopa shell at them, or with star power. If the player is near or on top of the pipe that the Piranha Plant is inside of, the plant will not come out. Piranha Plants return in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels (known as Super Mario Bros 2 in Japan as that game was not originally released outside that country) and featured a red-stemmed version. These red Piranha Plants are more dangerous than their normal counterparts as they will come out of their pipes regardless or not Mario or Luigi is nearby, although they will not come out if the player is directly standing on top of the pipe. Some Piranha Plants come out of upside-down pipes. Piranha Plants appear in Super Mario Bros 3, behaving much like they did in Super Mario Bros. In addition to coming out of upside-down pipes, Piranha Plants also come out of sideways pipes. This game also introduced new relatives of Piranha Plants, such as the fire-spitting Venus Fire Traps, Ptooies that spit out spiked balls, baby versions known as Nipper Plants, nearly indestructible Munchers, and larger versions of Piranha Plants called Piranhacus Giganticus. Piranha Plants also appear in Super Mario Land, where they are referred to as Pakkum Flowers. They also appear in the sequel, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, behaving as they did in earlier games. In Super Mario World, regular Piranha Plants are rare, only appearing in upside-down pipes. In this game, a new breed of Piranha Plants, Jumping Piranha Plants, appear instead. Jumping Piranha Plants fly out of the pipes they are in and descend slowly back in, damaging the player if they touch them. In New Super Mario Bros and its sequels, Piranha Plants are now found outside of pipes, similar to 3D titles like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. Appearance In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Piranha Plants are based on their sprites in Super Mario Bros 3 (Super Mario All-Stars version). They are common enemies in World 1, which takes plays in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Jumping Piranha Plant uses the sprite from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros 3 instead of Super Mario World. The red Piranha Plants from Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels appear exactly as they did in that game. Levels Levels where the Piranha Plants appear in: * The Entryway * Goomba Mines * The Transitway * Height Valley * Tiny/Huge Island (alongside their larger versions) * Lake of Amnesia * Sandy Oasis * Beneath the Sands * Birabuto Bash * Lakeshore Paradise * Dinosaur Land (Jumping Piranha Plants also appear) * Sky Tower * Sky World Medley * Glacial Caverns * Nighttime Icecapades * Frozen Plateau (red versions from SMB: Lost Levels) * Mushroom Forest * Storm Canyon * The Crossroads * Barren Badlands * Dungeon O' Doom (Jumping Piranha Plants also appear) * Dry Bowser's Castle (based on the All-Stars version of SMB) * Hell Prominence (Jumping Piranha Plants and red versions from SMB: Lost Levels also appear) * Tainted Toadstool Zone (red versions from SMB: Lost Levels) * Lost in Retro (original NES version of SMB1) Trivia * Pirahna Plants originally appeared in Pipe Labyrinth in earlier versions of MKF but were removed when that level was revamped in more recent versions. Category: Enemies of the Mario Universe